The Seventeenth Year
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: It's Davey's 17th birthday and she is celebrating it with her sister, father and her two best friends Stiles and Scott. fem!Davis/Daisuke.


"The Seventeenth Year"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Much like the previous year, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall arrived at their friend Davey Motomiya's house early in the morning on her birthday and snuck upstairs to her bedroom.

They intended to surprise her and take her out for her 17th birthday and spend one normal day together after the hectic year they had when Scott was bit by a werewolf and Davey learned she was a neko.

Stiles was the only human in the group, but he was by their side to take care of them and help them during all of the problems that arrived, such as the evil Alpha, psychotic hunters, the kanima and the overly hormonal newly turned werewolves who caused non-stop trouble.

Their school year had been a nightmare, but no one was going to ruin their special day and tradition for them.

Opening the bedroom door, Stiles and Scott shared a look as they crept into the room, making their way over to the bed where they saw their friend buried under the covers.

Scott was the one in front and was about to pull back the covers so that he and Stiles could start cheering.

The werewolf was given a great surprise when, the second he pulled the sheets back, Davey pounced at Scott, knocking him to the floor.

Davey had sprouted out a pair of black cat ears, a tail, she had fur on her arms and legs and her eyes had turned blue while she had her fangs on display.

She was sitting on his stomach while her furry hand was holding him down by his throat, keeping him in place.

From the surprise of the attack, Scott grew out hair around his face while his eyes turned gold and his fangs grew out along with his claws.

"Whoa, man!" Stiles yelped as he jumped back.

Closing her mouth, Davey smirked down at Scott.

"Surprise." She chirped.

Scott then started laughing as his features returned to normal and Davey climbed off of him.

"You got us." Scott chuckled.

"I thought it was about time I got you guys." Davey smirked as her tail swished around behind her.

"Yeah. you got us, all right. You got us so bad I almost peed my pants." Stiles said.

Laughing at that, Davey pulled the tall male into a hug and purred softly in apology as she nuzzled her head against his neck.

"It was a good one. Anyway, let's get downstairs. I think I saw your dad baking brownies." Scott informed.

Eyes growing wide in surprise as they returned to their regular chocolate brown color, Davey grew a bit excited at the idea of having something sweet and fattening for breakfast.

"We're having brownies for breakfast? If this is a prank, I swear, you're gonna get it." Davey warned as she backed out of the room pointing an accusing finger at the werewolf.

"Believe me; we would never joke about that. I happen to like my liver where it is. Inside of my body." Stiles retorted.

He knew better than to tease or lie about chocolate when it came to the Motomiya family.

The trio all rushed downstairs, heading into the kitchen to find Jun and David Motomiya downstairs with Veemon as they set plates filled with brownies that were covered in caramel sauce on the table.

"Oh, my God! Brownies for breakfast, yay!" Davey cheered.

"That's what I said." Veemon chirped.

Rushing over to the table, Davey gave her father a hug making him laugh as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Come on, everyone sit down and grab a plate. You can open your presents after everyone eats." David told his youngest daughter.

"This time, though, you're opening mine first. I'm not letting your little boyfriends show me up." Jun said.

The two boys stuck their tongues out at the magenta haired neko who smirked down at them; her eyes flashing a golden amber color making them look away.

Sitting down in her chair, Davey caught Veemon as he jumped into her arms and they eagerly dug into their brownies, smiles lighting up their faces with made Stiles and Scott grin happily.

It had been a while since the trio had felt so carefree and happy around each other and it was nice to finally be able to relax and not worry about anyone or anything ruining their day.

A small food fight was started when Veemon accidentally flicked caramel sauce on Stiles cheek and the three teenagers started flicking tiny bits of their brownies at each other before David's eyes turned pitch black and he growled at them all to stop.

The teenagers looked down, be properly chastened before Davey leaned over to Stiles, licking the caramel off of his cheek making him yelp and fall out of his chair in surprise which made everyone laugh, even David.

"Okay, children, go wash up. We'll get out the presents after that." David ordered.

"I still can't believe you started a food fight." Stiles glared down at Veemon.

"It was an accident!" Veemon whined.

"How do you accidentally hit someone in the face with food?" Scott asked as he licked off the crumbs on his fingers.

"You'd be surprised about that actually." Davey smirked.

Leaning over to Scott, she then started licking off the caramel and chocolate that had gotten onto his skin making him laugh as he shook his head at her in amusement.

"I think you're really becoming more animal than human." Scott teased as he gently pushed her back.

"I'm just trying to help clean you off." Davey said with an innocent pout.

"Well, in that case, let us help you get all squeaky clean." Stiles smirked.

Wrapping his arms around Davey's waist, he pulled her back into his chest and pressed his lips against her face, his mouth placing kisses there making her squeak as she started laughing.

Scott then joined in on the game as he placed his hands on Davey's waist and started licking at her cheek making her laugh even more as she tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

Veemon smiled in amusement at the three teenagers, finding it hilarious to see the way they were behaving and playing around with each other.

Wiggling her way out from their arms, Davey then rushed into the bathroom while Scott and Stiles gave chase, the three teenagers grabbing the strawberry and mint scented soap to start washing themselves.

Once they were finished washing themselves up from their messy breakfast, the teenagers made their way back downstairs with Veemon being carried down by his partner.

Jun and David were sitting in the living, which had been decorated by the eldest Motomiya daughter, with the presents that had been bought.

"Hurry up, get over here. Come open up my present first." Jun said as she held up a box that was covered in purple wrapping paper.

Walking over to sit down on the couch beside her sister, Davey set down Veemon on the ground and accepted the present.

"This feels light. You got some something to wear didn't you?" Davey gave her an accusing look.

"Open it up and see." Jun smirked as her cat ears appeared and started twitching.

Ripping the paper off of the box, Davey then opened it up to reveal a pretty black cocktail dress that was inside that was a nice length and had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps.

"Why did you get me a dress?" Davey asked feeling like she was going to dread the answer.

"Because tonight I'm taking you and your little boy toys out to a club for some fun. I'm going to pimp you all out and men and women will have to be beaten off of you." Jun claimed.

"...Am I the only one who feels terrified?" Stiles questioned.

"No." Scott frowned in worry.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." Davey said with a grim expression.

Scowling at the three teenagers, Jun then slapped Davey with her left hand, Scott with her right hand and Stiles with her tail, making them all yelp.

"Hey, no fighting." David scolded.

Placing the dress back in the box, Davey set it down on the coffee table while David handed a present over to her.

"Happy birthday, honey." He smiled.

Eagerly accepting the present, Davey opened the box to reveal a gold anklet that had a tiny heart shaped charm on it that was made out of a pink diamond.

"This is so pretty. Thanks, Dad!" Davey smiled as she pulled her father into a hug.

"You're welcome, Nia." He purred.

Next, Scott pulled out a small box that he handed over to Davey.

"We both pitched in to get you something." Scott told her.

"Yeah, I had to give up junk food for a few weeks to help pay for it." Stiles grinned.

Curious over what the boys could have gotten her, Davey opened the box and laughed at what was inside of it.

There was a small gold bell that was on a black ribbon like collar.

"Cute, really." Davey chuckled.

Pulling the necklace out of the box, she then hooked it around her, listening to the small tinkling noise the bell made as she moved.

"That's not all." Scott smiled.

"Move the paper and look further." Stiles pointed at the box.

Moving the paper away, Davey was stunned when she found a gold band that had three gemstones inside of it.

There was a blue gemstone on the right, a pink gemstone in the middle and a yellow gemstone on the left.

"The stones inside of the band represent the three of us. The sapphire is me, the pink diamond is you and the topaz one is Stiles." Scott explained.

"We all actually have matching ones. See?" Stiles held up his right hand to show off a matching band, only his was a bit larger than Davey's ring.

Scott held up his right hand to show off he was wearing a band that looked exactly like the one Stiles was wearing.

Staring at the three rings, Davey couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Jumping up onto her feet, she pulled the werewolf and the human into a hug, nuzzling into their necks and placing kisses there as she purred happily.

"You two are the best. I love you guys." Davey purred.

Stiles and Scott smiled as they wrapped their arms around the girl, trapping her between their bodies as they hugged each other tightly.

"Okay, enough with the sappiness. Go get dressed and then all of us will go out for some fun." Stiles said.

Pulling out of the hug, Davey then made her way upstairs with Veemon following after her while Jun commented positively on the rings the boys decided to buy.

"You made some great new friends here." Veemon grinned.

"Yeah, my boys are the best." Davey smiled.

When she reached her bedroom, Davey noticed that there was a new scent inside of it.

Pushing the door open, she took a sniff at the air in her room and noticed that her window was open.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked when he noticed the way she was behaving.

"Derek. He was just here." Davey frowned.

She wasn't sure what the born werewolf was doing in her room since he only ever arrived when he needed help from either Stiles, Scott or her family, like the time he had been shot by a hunter.

"How do you know he was here?" Veemon asked.

"Because I can smell him." Davey stated.

Searching around her room to see what Derek Hale had been doing in there, she stopped by her desk when she noticed a small black velvet box sitting on it.

Derek's scent was attached to the box, meaning he had left it there, but she wondered why.

Walking over to the desk, Davey picked up the box and opened it to reveal a gold chain that had a gold crescent moon pendant attached to it.

It was simply, but also pretty and it seemed like something Derek would pick out, but she couldn't figure out why he would get her a birthday present.

Then again, it could be a thank you gift for all of the times she and the boys helped him over the year after he first came back to Beacon Hills.

Deciding it would be rude not to accept it; Davey hooked the necklace around her neck before she then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green tube top before jumping down the stairs to join Stiles and Scott who were waiting for her to join them.

Handing Veemon off to Jun to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, Davey then walked arm in arm with Stiles and Scott out of the house, jogging over to the jeep.

Unknown to the teenagers, Derek was watching them from down the street in his black Camaro, looking them over to see that Davey was wearing the gift he had left for her.

He may deny it on multiple occasions, but Derek had a soft spot for the three teenagers and thought he should do something to show he did appreciate them.

Making sure they drove off safely, Derek then turned on his car and drove back to his own home.

The end.


End file.
